


Nice To Meet You

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parent, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Coersion, Demonic Possession, Gen, Implied abuse, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pain, Possession, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, aspen - Freeform, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Aspen meets a very special demon who promises to make his life easier.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Kudos: 3





	Nice To Meet You

Aspen had just turned ten when he had first met Sebastian. Nobody had come to his party (not that he had the money to even host a party), so he did the same thing he always did: had a party with himself.

His dad was probably at the bar, getting wasted and rambling to the bartender about his absent wife and introverted kid. Aspen made himself a pot of pasta, since his dad was gone, he could do anything he wanted to at home. Sitting down in his room, bringing his food in with him, he laid on his stomach, reaching under his bed to grab his only comic book. He had read it about a thousand times, memorizing every word, but it was something he cherished since it was the only present in the mail he had gotten from his mother when he was five. He had wanted to send her a letter back then to ask her where she had gone, but there was no return address.

His fingers trailed over the cursive writing at the front of the comic book, reading it over. He always tried to pull clues from the words like a detective, seeing if he could come up with any whereabouts of his lost mom.

“Aspen,

Happy Birthday. Wish you were here. 

Love, Mom”

Aspen read quietly, eating the bland pasta, sighing softly. 

_ Whatcha reading? _

The boy looked up curiously, seeing a shadowy figure sitting at the foot of his bed. The figure didn’t have any distinguishable features, as a matter of fact, he didn’t have a face, only a Cheshire smile revealing jagged teeth.

Aspen sat back for a moment, completely silent.

_ I’m talking to you, small human. _

Surprisingly enough, Aspen laughed at the term. Maybe he was crazy, but the figure felt real.

“I’m reading a comic book.” He pushed it over to the other, watching its wisps of fingers touch it and go through the pages.

_ Interesting. _

“I’m Aspen.” He blurted. It had been so long since he had someone to talk to, he was almost desperate to make a friend, even if it was an imaginary one.

_ Sebastian. Do you know what I am, little boy? _

He shook his head quietly, looking down. “Not really, no.” He said.

_ Stand up. _

Aspen stood with the other, Sebastian just behind him. Laying his hand on the boy’s shoulder, the shadow morphed and took shape, revealing a much older, more handsome looking Aspen. The man smiled warmly at the other, just letting him get used to the figure behind him.

_ I’m a demon, Aspen. Your demon. I’m here to be your friend. _

. . .

Aspen and Sebastian grew together. After their first meeting, Sebastian began to serve as a best friend. He was always in his head whenever he needed to talk to someone, and they fell into a pattern of common jokes with each other. As Aspen grew, he began to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of the demon possessing him; he was encased in the other’s presence, entirely surrounded and comfortable. He would have thought the feeling would be stifling, being claustrophobic and all, but it just felt like a comfortable blanket around him.

A few days after turning 14, Sebastian brought up a small proposition for the other.

_ Aspen. _ He murmured.

The teen was lying in his bed, flipping through pages of the newspaper. “Mhm?” He said softly.

_ We’re friends, right? _

“Right.” He said absently. “Why are you asking?”

_ Well, you see, kiddo, it’s tough to constantly possess you. Gets a bit tiring, you know? And I don’t know how much longer I can be here if I have to keep this up. I really don’t want to go- _

“Then don’t.” Aspen said quickly. “Is there another way around it? Rather than possession, Sebby?”

The demon chuckled softly in his head, nodding.  _ There is. You know how a while ago I was talking about total acceptance? We could do it, and then I will always be here to protect you. I care about you, kid. _

The boy smiled softly, setting down the book. “Okay, how does this work?” He asked curiously. Was there some words he had to say or something?

_ Nope, no words, just close your eyes, I will do the rest. This won’t hurt a bit. _

Aspen shut his eyes, letting out a breath and relaxing. His muscles seized only a moment later as he grimaced, letting out a small sound. It felt as if there was something clawing through his body, as if rifling through papers in a filing cabinet. It kept going, in search of something, for sure. He whimpered as the clawed hand grasped his heart, his face contorted in pain.

_ Be strong, Asp. I’m right here. _

“I-It hurts..” He whispered brokenly as the demon continued to search. Finally seeming to find what he was looking for, Aspen screamed.

Sebastian had found his soul, grasping it tightly, claws puncturing the little piece of purity. He shushed the boy gently, letting the darkness seep through his veins, finally able to take over his whole being.

_ There we go. I’m so proud of you. _

Aspen was trembling, gripping his bed sheets as he gradually calmed down. He was broken into a cold sweat, feeling as if Sebastian was gathering his body into his arms, keeping him close.

“ ‘M tired..” He whispered softly, curling up on his bed. He opened his eyes briefly, taking a small breath as he realized his vision was blurry. Sharing his sight with Sebastian was not going to be easy for him.

_ You’ll need some glasses, kid. It will help. Get some sleep for now, you’re exhausted. _

The teenager didn’t need telling twice, slowly passing out on the pillow as he relaxed. He was safe, and now Sebastian would always be with him.

He had a friend, his friend.

His demon.


End file.
